vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magialca Zen Vanfrick
|-|Magialca= |-|Jormungandr= |-|Ilu= Summary Magialca Zen Vanfrick is a main character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is known as the strongest Drag-Knight in the world and the captain of the Seven Dragon Paladins. In secret, she's also Ilu Kilzrake, the leader of the Kilzrake Family Mafia, the most dangerous criminal organization of the Marcafal Kingdom and one of the most powerful in the continent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, possibly 8-B | 7-C Name: Magialca Zen Vanfrick, Ilu Kilzrake, "World's Strongest" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Owner of the Vanfrick Company, Drag-Knight, Captain of the Seven Dragon Paladins, Kilzrake Family Mafia leader, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Piloting, Martial Arts. Genius Intelligence | Same, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Attack Reflection, Reactive Power Level, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Invisibility (All Special Equipment type Drag-Rides can use camouflage to become invisible) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, possibly City Block level+ (As Philuffy Aingram's martial arts master, she could be comparable to her) | Town level (Is considered the strongest Drag-Knight in the world, putting her above Singlen Shelbrit, Lux Arcadia, Yoruka Kirihime and Rosa Granhide, Casually defeated Soffice Xfer, Was the only member of the Seven Dragon Paladins sans Singlen to actually put a fight against Fugil Arcadia) Speed: Subsonic combat speed with at least Hypersonic+ reactions (Dodged Ouroboros' slash) | Immobile travel speed (It is unable to move on its own) with at least Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Fought Fugil) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class T (Stalled Ouroboros) Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, possibly City Block Class+ | Town Class (Her punches are many times stronger than those of other Drag-Rides, including Rosa's Gorynych) Durability: At least Athlete level, possibly City Block level+ | Town level (Thanks to its nature, Jormungandr is able to redirect a lot more energy into its barriers than other Drag-Rides) Stamina: High. Given the nature of her Drag-Ride, Magialca has been shown to be able to activate and deactivate her Drag-Ride over a short period of time, something considered extremely taxing by most Divine Drag-Ride users, without issues Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Genius. Magialca greatest trait lies in her incredible mind. She is always thinking ahead and carefully planning for whatever event, even the possible outcome of her losing. She's quick to see through her opponents strengths and weaknesses and can formulate well thought plans even while at a disadvantage. She's shown as the strategist of the Seven Dragon Paladins, easily outsmarting other members like Lux and Singlen, and being able to create multiple elaborated plans against the Lords in short amounts of time during a battle with Fugil. Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Jormungandr Weaknesses: Jormungandr is unable to move from the place it is activated, forcing Magialca to activate and deactivate it to change its location, an action that presumably consumes lots of stamina, although Magialca hasn't been shown to be considerably tired after doing this. Feats: Magialca's combat speed, from Volume 7: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jormungandr * Hell Tempest: A Divine Raiment which reduces the damage that the user receives while converting a part of the damage received into energy and stocking it in Jormungandr. That energy can be released through each weapon to enhance all sorts of attack ability. Also, Magialca can focus all the energy stored into Jormungandr and release it as a powerful energy blast that is many times stronger than the attacks she received to create it. Key: Magialca | Jormungandr Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Adults Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7